Blue Eyed Diva
by xcrimsonphoenix
Summary: Santana always had a crush on Rachel in high school but never had the courage to pursue it. Now years later after running into Rachel in New York by chance, she will now do anything to keep Rachel in her life. Only one little thing stands in her way, Rachel five year old daughter who wants her mommy all to herself. Prompted by JackyKay. Pairings: Pezberry, slight Kadam.


Title: Blue Eyed Diva

Author: Phoenix

Rating: M for strong sexual scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it.

A/N: Thanks to my beta TheJudge94!

A/N 2: This was prompted by JackyKay after winning the scavenger hunt I set up in my other story Tainted Star. I was like to thank JackyKay for the awesome prompt that I would not have come up with on my own. It was so much fun to write!

* * *

It was just another average day on the over crowded streets of New York. People went about their day, not really sparing the people they were trying to get around on their way to work a second glance. Santana Lopez was one of the those people, coffee in hand, sunglasses over her eyes and heels click on the side walk as she tried to weave through what she has dubbed the most annoying obstacle course in world, to the major law firm she had worked so hard to finally get a job at. Years of law school and working as an unappreciated intern has finally gotten her to where she hoped everything would lead to. Now on her first day she might be late because people in this city didn't know the meaning of excuse me. She was seconds away from unleashing her inner snix on the unsuspecting people of New York when she found a much more reasonable target to take her anger out on in the form of the tiny force that ran into, almost making her spill her coffee all over both of them.

"Watch where the hell you're going, you stupid bitc. . ." She was about the finish that sentence when another voice spoke up.

"I am so sorry miss, she just really excited about her first day of school. Nevaeh please apologize to this woman," a voice that she would never forget spoke, because when that voice opened to sing the whole universe seemed to still and listen. So Santana had taken it upon herself to memorize every noise that came out of the beautiful mouth. She let her anger fall away as she looked down to find a mini version of the crush she never had the guts to pursue in high school. She even had the same damn adorable nose; the only difference was the young girls striking blue eyes. She looked over to find said crush picking up the little girls belonging that fell out of her open backpack in the collision.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" She asked making the Jewish girl look up curiously at her name. She raised an eyebrow obviously immediately recognizing the Latina, but she couldn't read the other girls eyes. She seemed unsure on how to take to her old classmate's presence.

"Hello Santana, small world isn't it?" She asked standing up and placing the items she picked up back in the young child's colorful backpack and then safely zipping it closed. "This is my daughter Nevaeh. Nevaeh this is an old friend of mine from high school, Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Nevaeh," She said dumbly, while the young girl just glared at her in return.

"Nevaeh say sorry for running into Ms. Lopez," She said to mini Rachel, giving her the stern mother look. The little girl gave back a look that could challenge Rachel's at her biggest diva tantrum back in the day.

"But mommy she called me stupid and she was going to say another not nice word. And she said a word that makes Uncle Kurt put a dollar in the bad word jar all the time," the tiny diva said putting her hands on her hips defiantly and pouting her bottom lip in protest.

"Yes, I know that, and I'm sure Ms. Lopez will apologize for that as well," Rachel scolded giving Santana a look that made the young lawyer squirm. "But first you need to apologize for running into her because you were running when you're not supposed to as well as not looking," Nevaeh huffed and looked up at the Latina with a fake smile that would be irritating on anyone else but on this little girl it was just adorable.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez," She said through gritted teeth, as if it almost pained her to have to apologized.

"That's quite alright, and I'm sorry for yelling and saying those mean things," Santana apologized with a genuine smile and kneeled down to little girls level and held out a hand for her to shake. The mini diva just looked at it with a glare.

"Nevaeh Micah, don't be rude," Rachel said sternly, but Santana heard the sigh and tiredness in her voice. She instantly just wanted to drop everything to help the girl she used to torture on a daily basis. The small brunette huffed and loosely took the dark hand offered to her.

"It was very nice seeing you Santana but now we must be going," Rachel said quickly as her daughter took her hand to start dragging her mother down the street away from Latina that she obviously did not like.

"Wait Rachel. . ." She tried to call out but the former diva had disappeared into the crowded street of New York. Santana sighed, wanting to kick herself for missing a second chance to at least try to make everything up to the beautiful singer, but then again maybe fate was on her side after all. She thought as something on the ground caught her eye. She leaned over and picked it up, it was a notebook on the inside cover read Nevaeh Micah Berry, Forest Park Elementary School. Santana made the rest of the trip to work with a smile; suddenly she didn't care that she was showing up late on her first day.

* * *

Rachel did not expect to ever run into anyone she went to high school with, besides Kurt of course. He has been the only constant in her life since Nevaeh was born, her father's tried to be there for them as much as they could, but living all the way in Lima, Ohio didn't help much. Seeing Santana only reminded her of the reason she wanted to run far away from that town, a town that didn't accept her family or who she was as a person. Sure Santana had her own difficulties, being outed in a small town (she could still kill Finn for that), and she had to admit she had a large attraction to the girl in high school. That still didn't excuse the bullying the Latina had put the Jewish girl and others through.

She didn't want to expose her daughter to any of that. She made sure she sent Nevaeh to a good school, one where she already had friends from preschool and had a reputation for punishing bullying, unlike Rachel's old school. She wasn't naive enough to think that she would always be able to shield her daughter from children's cruelty towards one another; she just hoped that if she ever did come across it she had friends that she could turn to and feel secure with, very unlike what her mother had for most of her school years.

She smiled as she thought of her daughter as she waited for her outside, the school day almost coming to a close. Her daughter had diva in her blood, and a knack for standing out in a crowd. At the tender age of five she was a very bright and inquisitive child. She also inherited her mother's vocal talents though still not fully honed yet Rachel could already hear the talent just waiting to be trained. She also seemed to possess more of a natural talent for dance then her mother; this was something Rachel knew she got from her father. Rachel shook her head at the thought of Nevaeh's father, some thoughts are better left buried.

"Rachel?" She heard her name being called. She tensed immediately; this wasn't one of the other mothers - like said before she would never forget that voice.

"Santana? May I ask what you are doing at my child's school?" She asked her voice thick with suspicion and protectiveness.

"Relax mama bear, your daughter dropped this out of her bag when we collided, it had her name and the name of the school is on it. I guess you missed it when you picked up her stuff. So I took my lunch break late so I could come bring it by," Santana said handing the princess notebook to the young mother. Rachel's eyes softened a bit, but Santana could tell her guard was still up.

"That was very nice of you to go out of your way to return this Santana. Nevaeh will be thankful," the former glee club caption replied politely.

"It was no trouble at all. In fact I kind of see it as fate," Santana tried out carefully, sighing as the diva she still found so adorable stiffen up. Nothing that is that tiny and cute should ever be that tense, unless it was from her fingers. No, bad Santana she has a kid, but she's still human, oh god this was going to be difficult. Santana thought to herself, unconsciously she licked her lips at the arousing thought of Rachel in her bed.

"Fate how?" her voice went lower than Santana had ever heard it go before.

"Well who would have thought in this huge city we would run into each other, and then you drop something that I of course had to return, bringing us together in this huge city yet again," Santana said smoothly, moving in slightly closer and lightly touching Rachel's skins feeling her shiver. Yup Santana still had it.

"That is called a coincidence Santana, not fate," Rachel said stubbornly moving away from the Latina's inviting hand that shouldn't feel inviting.

"I don't believe in coincidences," The former cheerleader countered with that confident smirk. Though on the inside Santana was just praying Rachel would give her a chance. This feeling that she felt for her was real, she didn't completely understand it yet but she knew she needed Rachel in her life. The moment they bumped into each other earlier this morning she felt this need to just be close to the diva and the mini diva that she didn't even know.

"Well I do," Rachel said firmly. Subtly stomping her foot, but Santana noticed and thought the old habit that she had in high to be endearing rather than annoying like she used to.

"Look Rach, I understand why your hesitant, but I'm not the same person that I was in high school," Santana explained as Rachel still eyed her suspiciously. "We didn't really get much of a chance to be friends in high school. By the time we realized how awesome we both were, we only had forty two day left before we went in different directions, but now we have a chance to rectify that," Santana pleaded. She needed this, to see if there was any chance for the two of them to be together and if there wasn't then at least she would have in her life somehow. Rachel thought about it for a long white before looking up at the well-dressed woman.

"I have to think about Nevaeh first Santana, if she got attached to you and then you decided to bolt it would crush her," Rachel explained carefully. It had happened before people would come into her life, Nevaeh would get attached and then they would leave and she would be crushed. The only constants in her life besides her mother was her Uncle Kurt and Uncle Adam.

"Oh I don't think there's much of a chance of her getting attached, I don't think I made a very good first impression on her," Santana tried to joke but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Eventually she will get attached, no matter what her stubborn little self will say otherwise. She's very much like me, and you know how attached I can get to people, especially people who have a habit of leaving me," Rachel said sadly looking down to stare at the ground. Santana placed to fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head so that their eyes met.

"I'm not going to leave Rach, when I offer friendship I mean it and you know I don't offer it often," She explained softly wiping the stay tear that fell from the young mothers eyes. She wondered if this was a glimpse of what all that bullying did to the girl back in high school, she can honestly say she hated that she was ever a part of it. She also wondered what had happened to Rachel over the years since she had lost touch with her. Though she tried to seem happy on the outside Santana could see the deep pain hidden within her eyes.

"Alright we can try to be friends, how about we go to IHOP for lunch this Saturday?" Rachel offered. Santana looked at her questioningly.

"Nevaeh will be joining us and IHOP is her favorite restaurant," Rachel explained and Santana nodded.

"That's cool," She answered as a bell rang and a rush of kids swarmed out of the building like it was a bee hive that ran out of honey.

"Mommy, mommy today was so much fun. Look what I drew for you," the five year old said as she ran up to her mother waving the piece of paper eagerly. Rachel smiled and took the drawing, her smile grew even wider as shoot looked at the very childlike drawing of what she assumed was some type of dog.

"Mrs. Wesley said to draw my favorite animal, so I drew Piper," Nevaeh told her excited. Rachel smiled at the mention of the small dog that lived in the apartment next to them. It was some sort of mutt and Nevaeh loved playing with her.

"It's beautiful sweetheart, it will go right up on the fridge when we get home," Rachel complimented her daughter. The young girl was bursting with even more excitement now, acting as if she was just told her drawing was going to be hung up in some sort of high class art museum. The little girl stopped when she noticed Santana standing there, grinning softly at the little girls energy and innocence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her smile suddenly dropped as she folded her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to look stern.

"Nevaeh don't be rude. Santana is returning your notebook, which fell out of your bag when you bumped into her this morning because you weren't looking where you were going," Rachel scolded her sternly. She knew her daughter tended to be wary of newcomers, but that didn't mean she was going to stand for the outright disrespect that her little girl was displaying right now. Nevaeh sighed dramatically and turned to Santana.

"I'm sorry Miss. . ." She fake apologized pretending to forget the Latina's name.

"It's Ms. Lopez, but you can call me Santana or San if that's to long for you," Santana answered with a smile, kneeling down so that she was level with deep blue eyes. She was determined to get this kid to like her.

"Why do I have to call you anything?" She asked smartly, only to earn another glare from her mother.

"Nevaeh Micah, do not make me warn you again," mini Rachel actually had the sense enough to look ashamed.

"Sorry. . ." She mumbled. Hanging her head low, embarrassed for being scolded in front of the woman she was trying to present herself as tough to.

"Now as long as you behave the rest of the week, we will be going to IHOP this Saturday," Rachel told the now extremely excited little girl.

"Yay!" She yelled happily jumping up and down to show her joy to her mother.

"And Santana will be joining us," She added and the little girl immediately deflated. She thought this was going to be alone time with her mother.

"Yay. . ." She said sarcastically in a way the reminded Santana of Rachel when they were younger. Rachel chuckled at her daughter.

"Don't worry sweetheart it will be fun," Santana reassured. Nevaeh rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"Totally. . ." there was that sarcasm again. The little girl tightening her lips at the exact time she tightened the little bag around her shoulders.

"Here's my number Santana give me and call or text me what time to meet on Saturday," Rachel said handing over the neatly written digits on a torn piece of paper from her daughters notebook. Santana held it as if she had just been given an extremely important piece to a puzzle that would solve all the problems in the world.

"Come on Nevaeh we better get home so you can start your first ever homework assignment," Santana saw excitement in the little girls eyes that if it was any other child other then Rachel Berry's she would be sure that excited would turn into a sigh and an eye roll, but it being Rachel's daughter she had a feeling the little girl would most likely always like doing school work. "Say goodbye to Santana," Rachel said.

"Bye," Nevaeh said half-heartedly as she began pulling her mother away from the woman she so obviously didn't like.

"Goodbye Santana, we will see you Saturday," Rachel said quickly before giving into her daughter let her lead her away to the direction of their apartment.

"Can't wait," Santana whispered a small smile on gracing her lips. She felt a warmth in her heart that she hasn't felt since high school.

* * *

All week every time Rachel brought up IHOP to her daughter, the young girl would suddenly act sick and then say they couldn't go because of that. Rachel always caught her in the lie easily because her daughter was a horrible liar.

"Nevaeh we are going to IHOP. I accepted Santana's invitation and she expects us both to be there," Rachel said sternly crossing her arms in front of her chest, but her daughter stood there just as defiantly.

"I don't want to, so I'm not going," She yelled stomping her little foot for good measure. Rachel sighed and knelt down to her daughters level.

"Sweetheart, why don't you want to go to IHOP? It's your favorite restaurant," The former diva asked her little diva.

"I don't like her mommy," She told her truthfully.

"Honey, you don't even really know her. How can you not like someone if you haven't even given them a chance?" She asked as she smiled at the cute confused look that took over her daughters face.

"She was mean when I bumped into her," She finally said, the defiant look back in her eyes.

"It was just a reaction baby, she didn't really mean it and she said she was sorry," Rachel tried. She knew the former cheerleader had quite the anger problem, but she also knew at least at the end of their senior year she was trying to control it. She didn't want her daughter to think that type of behavior was okay but she also didn't want her to judge people based on first appearance either. Nevaeh just looked at her mother unconvinced.

"Please baby girl, do this for me. Santana was a part of the glee club that Uncle Kurt and I tell you stories about, it would mean a lot to me if I could talk to someone from that club again," Nevaeh's interest peaked at the mention of the high school singing club. She loved hearing stories about them that her mother and Uncle Kurt told her.

"Do you think she will sing for me?" Nevaeh asked hesitantly.

"If you ask nicely baby girl, I'm sure she will," Rachel said to her, she smiled knowing this would convince her daughter.

"Okay, but only because I want to hear more stories about Gwee club," She said messing up the name the way she always did.

"Alright sweetie, let's get you ready then," Rachel said taking her daughter's hand, grateful she was finally able to get her daughter to agree to get out of bed and get ready.

Santana waited not so patiently in front of IHOP, she hoped she had the right one. She had gotten her an hour early because she was so eager to see the diva and the little diva. but now they were fifteen minutes late with no word. She was shuffling from one foot from the other as she constantly checked her watch. She knew Rachel was too polite to stand her up without any notice, she just hoped everything was okay. Her heart physically clenched in pain as a vision of Rachel and her young daughter laid mangled in a car crash because of a drunk driver flashed in her mind.

That's when she saw them, Rachel leading a hesitant Nevaeh across the parking lot over to her. She felt herself sigh in relief. Thinking about the case that made her go into law still gave her nightmares, years later. She never wanted to see anyone she cared about like that.

"Santana, are you okay?" She heard Rachel ask as she approached her. A concerned looked across her face.

"Yeah, totally fine. Just worrying about you guys, I was afraid something happened, Rachel Berry was never known to be late," Santana said calming herself down and giving the young mother her signature smirk.

"Well having a child kind of slowed me down a bit. Punctuality is probably the only trait my daughter did not pick up from me," Rachel said was a radiant and adoring smile, her eyes lighting up every time she talked about her daughter, whether it was about her good qualities or not. Santana smiled back, she looked down at the little girl who had been so forceful with her before now hiding behind her mother's leg almost shyly.

"Good morning Nevaeh, it's great to see you again," Santana said and Rachel could hear how genuinely Santana meant that in her voice. It made her heart beat a little faster and her breath hitch.

"Good morning," The five year old said back, her voice muffled by her mother's leg as she pushed her face into it. Santana looked at Rachel curiously, wondering about the radical change in the little girl.

"I told her that you and I were in glee club together. She loves hearing stories about the glee club, and hearing songs that we use to sing in that club," She told her to explain her daughters sudden shyness. She knew that would change quickly, and she would probably go back to the diva attitude fairly quickly, but Nevaeh didn't show this side of her to people often. She usually put up her diva wall, something Rachel wished her daughter didn't have. Sure she was a natural diva, but the diva wall was different. It was a way to keep herself from getting hurt, if people could accept her divaness at its worst, then Nevaeh knew they wouldn't leave. Only Kurt, and her grandfathers have ever fully passed that test.

"Enjoy this while you can," Rachel warned and Santana laughed. The Latina was hopeful she could win Nevaeh over in time.

Nevaeh quickly threw herself into coloring while they waited for their food. Giving Rachel and Santana a chance to talk. They talked about college and their careers. Rachel learned why Santana had chosen Law over music.

"I witnessed a car crash were a mother and two young children were hit by a drunk driver. I tried to help but couldn't do much. The mother and one child made it but one of the children didn't. I testified about what I saw at court and when I saw the district attorney do his thing and put that man in jail where he belonged. I knew I wanted to do the same. I mean I already have the arguing part down," Santana said her eyes misting a little at the thought of that day.

Rachel gave her daughter a tight hug, which the little girl pushed her away and glared at her for interrupting her coloring. But Rachel needed to hug her daughter after that story, she couldn't imagine losing her and she couldn't imagine witnessing what Santana did.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Santana," Rachel said her voice a softer than normal.

"I'm not, no matter what it would have happened. I'm glad I was there so that I could help give that family some justice by testifying, I know I wasn't their only evidence but I helped. I actually stay in touch with that family and carry a picture of that little boy who died that his mother gave me," She said showing Rachel the picture of a smiling little boy around Nevaeh's age with dark hair shaved into a Mohawk and beautiful brown eyes. Rachel's eyes misted a little more of the boy reminded her of another old friend.

"He looks like. . ." She tried to say but Santana stopped her.

"I know and get this his name was Noah and he loved hockey," Santana said with a smile wishing she had gotten the chance to know this little boy. Rachel smiled and looked at Santana.

"How do you handle what you saw though?" She asked curiously looking over at her daughter to find her still coloring peacefully, completely oblivious to the serious conversation the two older woman were having.

"I still have nightmares sometimes," Santana admitted before continuing. "But then I take out his photo and remember something his brother told me a few weeks after the trial. He said Noah's an angel now and that means he's watching over us and he would want us all to be happy and live life for him," Santana told her. She was surprised at herself, she didn't usually talk to people about this, but she knew she could talk to Rachel. She felt safe with the Jewish mother.

"You're amazing Santana," Rachel complimented wiping away the tears threatening to spill.

"And you are still the brightest star in the sky Rachel Berry," Santana said sincerely, and though to anyone else it would seem like a cheesy pick up line. Rachel felt herself blushing at the compliment.

"Mommy!" Nevaeh interrupted loudly next to them. A pout firmly set on her lips as she through side glares at Santana.

"Yes baby?" Rachel asked smiling at her little girl sweetly.

"I've been trying to show you my picture for. . ." She tried to count the time on her fingers, causing Rachel and Santana to both smile of the innocence of the child. "A long time," She said giving up pouting now also about the fact she doesn't know how to tell time yet.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Santana and I were in a very deep conversation and lost ourselves in it. I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Rachel apologized taking the picture and looking at her with proud eyes.

Nevaeh glared at Santana again, she didn't like that this woman took her mommy's attention away from her. Her mommy always answered her right away even when she was having a conversation with someone else. Though a lot of those times she got told to be patient and the interrupting was rude and she had to wait her turn but still she answered. She also noticed her mother's cheeks go red something that she's seen Uncle Kurt's do when he was talking to Uncle Adam sometimes. She didn't know what it meant but she never seen her mother's cheek do that for anyone and she didn't like them doing it for this woman.

"This is beautiful sweetheart, it's going straight on the fridge with your other ones when we get home," Rachel gushed as if her daughter was Vincent Van Gough, though Rachel hoped she didn't actually end up becoming like Van Gough. She liked her daughters ears attached thank you and that whole swallowing paint thing, so not sanitary.

"May I see it please?" Santana asked with a bright smile, holding out her hand for the coloured picture. Rachel was just about to hand it over to the Latina when it was snapped out of her hands.

"No!" Nevaeh yelled placing the picture in her lap so that lawyer wouldn't be able to get at it.

"Nevaeh, apologize right now," Rachel scolded, appalled by her daughters behavior just then. She had seen her act up but she had never seen her shift moods so quickly and to grab something so roughly away from her was not acceptable.

"Why? It's for you not her," She asked as if she was honestly confused, but Rachel could see right through her daughter and knew she was just doing this to gain attention.

"She asked very politely to see it, she wasn't going to take it. I think you should apologize to Santana and to me for being rude and for grabbing things without asking for them nicely," Rachel told her in a voice that Nevaeh knew all too well. She knew if she didn't apologize she would get corner time and possibly have her favorite toy taken away for a while. So she swallowed her pride and turned to both her mother and Santana.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," She apologized through gritted teeth. Santana smiled a thank you at her and Rachel nodded sternly letting Nevaeh know she was on thin ice with the little stunt.

Their food arrived and they all ate and talked. Santana attempted to make a conversation with the five year old but nothing seemed to be working as the little girl gave her curt answers that she knew she was only giving her because she didn't want to get more trouble for being rude. So she tried to bring up glee club and watched the little ear perk with interest but the stuborn child held strong. She looked up at Rachel and saw that mother smiling both in amusement and something Santana could only describe as cautious admiration.

When they finished their meal they decided to go to the park so Nevaeh could run off some of that energy she got from all that sugar in those pancakes. Both not admitting out loud that they also didn't want to part yet. As Nevaeh played in the playground, the adults sat on a bench close by where they could see her and talk.

"So Rach, how's the stage going. I'm guessing you're on off-Broadway right now?" Santana asked with a smile but frowned when she saw Rachel tense.

"I'm not on any stage Santana," Rachel said stiffly.

"But why not, your amazing and if those casting agents don't see that then they are blind and deaf," Santana said sincerely. She couldn't imagine a Broadway show saying no to that angel's voice. Though she was realistic enough to know that it wouldn't happen right now for Rachel she was almost certain the diva would be ruling off-Broadway by now.

"I have a child Santana, I had to make some realistic decisions," She said smiling at Nevaeh climbing the stairs the slide, she had no regrets. Sure she would love to have reached her dream but Nevaeh is her new dream and the only dreamed she needed.

"A lot of Broadway stars have children Rach," Santana pointed out. Rachel sighed.

"After they had made a name for themselves. I had Nevaeh my junior year of college and while I managed to complete my education, putting all my time into auditioning with a one and a half year old to take care of was just not my priority. Nevaeh is more important to me than any stage could ever be," Rachel told her, she eyes misted slightly. She missed the stage if she was honest with herself but she gave it up for a good reason.

"What are you doing now?" Santana asked curiously.

"With a degree from NYDA it was pretty easy to get a job giving voice lessons," Rachel told her. "I can set my own hours and the pay is enough to support myself and Nevaeh," Santana bit her lip she knew Rachel liked to teach others how to sing, but she also knew her hear belonged on the stage.

"I'm glad you're still doing something with music, but I still think you could make it work if you went for it," Santana said with a encouraging smile.

"Speaking of still being in music, are you still doing anything with it now that you're a big time lawyer?" Rachel asked with a smile obviously changing the subject. Santana placed this in the back of her mind for later and for now, and went along with how Rachel wanted to steer this conversation.

"I am actually. I am constantly writing songs and once in a while I'll go to an open mic night and sing one of originals just for the fun of being up in front of a crowd," Santana told her.

"Writing songs? Are they anything thing like 'Trouty Mouth'," She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, 'Trouty Mouth' was awesome," She defended with a laugh. "But no there not really the same style as that one," Rachel joined in on the laughter, missing the way her daughter stopped playing for a minute to stare at the two laughing before she went back to playing so she didn't get caught. She wasn't going to let this new person take her mother away.

"I'm really glad we bumped into each other Rach," Santana said moving some stray hair away from the smaller girls face. Rachel felt her breath hitch at the tender display. Santana smiled sweetly at her.

"So am I," Rachel replied smiling back.

"I hope we can keep seeing each other?" Santana asked bravely, but Rachel could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Of course we can. I'm sure Nevaeh will love having someone else around to play with and I know I really enjoy your company," Rachel said taking in a larger breath.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my company, because I really enjoys yours as well. But I don't think Nevaeh like's me very much," Santana said. She was torn with her emotions, because on one hand she was flouting on cloud nine because Rachel admitting to wanting to spend time with her, but on the other hand her was down because the little diva seemed to not just dislike her but hate her.

"She'll come around. She weary of new people and she's not used to sharing me. Just give her some time," Rachel said her eyes shining brightly in the sunlight. Suddenly Santana didn't feel worthy to be in the amazing woman's presence. She was offering friendship with almost no second thought when Santana spent years bullying this girl. She wasn't about to give Rachel up by a long shot but she needed to at least attempt to make amends starting with an apology.

"Rach, before we go any further I need to apologize," Santana started nervously.

"For what?" Rachel asked with confusion. Looking back at Santana from where they were just watching Nevaeh play with some other children on the swings.

"For everything I did to you while we were growing up, especially in high school," She told her. She really disliked who she was then and wished she spent her high school years out and proud and not making people's lives miserable because she felt miserable.

"Santana," Rachel said with a heavy sigh. "I admit I was cautious because of our past when we first bumped into each other. But I took a chance that you have changed like you said you have, and you've already proven to me in this sort time that you have. I can tell you still have a temper and that you speak your mind, but you're not the cruel girl in high school who just tore everyone down. Just like I'm not the same selfish diva who thought she was the most talent person in the world," Rachel told her sincerely.

"I still think you are the most talented person in the world," Santana said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Reel in the flattery Santana," Rachel said with a knowing smirk.

"My point is, people change and I believe in forgiveness. You had my forgiveness the moment you agreed to hang that photo of me in your locker," Rachel said with a grin. Santana blushed at the memory and the fact that she still had that photo, which she hoped Rachel never found out about.

"You forgive too easily," Santana said in awe that anyone could just forgive years of torture like that.

"It's who I am San," She said giggling at her own rhyme. Santana chuckles and rolled her eyes at her adorkableness.

"Still you got to promise me that you'll let me make up for it," She said, this was something she needed to do.

"Alright, I'll let you make up for it. But the real way to do that is to just not leave," Rachel said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Santana wished she could take whatever pain that was from away from this beautiful woman but she guessed only time would heal whoever left that wound.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," She said leaning in and kissing the diva cheek, pulling away to find it redder then before she kissed it.

"Mommy I want to go home," Nevaeh said making her presence known to the adults. She was rubbing her tired eyes while still managing to glare at the woman who just kissed her mommy's cheek like only she was allowed to.

"Oh baby girl are you tired?" Rachel asked picking the small child up and putting her into her lap and let her lay her head on her shoulder as her mother rocked her. Nevaeh snuggled in and shot a victorious smirk at Santana thinking she had just won a round over her. Santana only smiled at the little girl. The only thought in her mind was that Nevaeh looked adorable curled into her mother, and Rachel looked even more beautiful holding her child close.

"I better get her home San. If she asking to go home she must be really tired," Rachel whispered looking down to find her daughter already sleeping in her arms. Santana nodded and helped Rachel stand up without waking Nevaeh.

"Let me walk you guys home," Santana offered, she didn't like the idea of such a tiny woman walking home alone in New York with a sleeping child on her hip.

"We'll be fine San, I've done this before," Rachel tried to reassure but she saw that the Latina wasn't budging.

"Please Rach, humor me," Santana begged. Rachel nodded with a smile, no one besides her fathers had ever really expressed concerned about her safety in the big city.

"Thank you," Rachel said as they began to walk.

* * *

After Santana walked Rachel home, they found out that they only lived two blocks away from each other. The two started seeing each other a lot more frequently, much to the displeasure of Nevaeh. Kurt welcomed Santana into their little group with open arms, as did his fiancé Adam. Who Santana learned he met their first year in college. Though Santana couldn't help the Doctor Who jokes that came out of her mouth for the most part Kurt agreed that her insults where more playful jabs now and gave the two his full blessing. Full blessing for what neither was really sure yet.

Three months had gone by and Santana learned quickly that Nevaeh unlike her mother could hold a grudge. She seemed to still hold their first meeting against her and constantly reminded her of it. She also seemed to have made her mission to foil every attempt Santana made to make a romantic move on Rachel. If they were watching a movie and Santana decided to try to move a little closer to Rachel, Nevaeh would bolt from her place and plop herself in between the two. Rachel of course would let her daughter snuggle into her and Nevaeh would give Santana that smirk.

That was only a small amount of what she did to let Santana know that she did not agree with her relationship with her mother. That didn't stop Santana from making every attempt with Nevaeh though. She was constantly offering to play any game she wanted which often ended up being something like cowboys or cops and robbers where she would end up tied to a chair. She also always let Nevaeh pick out the movie they would watch. Nevaeh just rolled her eyes at that because she usually got to pick the movie anyway.

"You know, I don't think she's ever going to like me," Santana said with an exaggerated sigh as she leaned against the counter top in the kitchen. She was seriously at Rachel's apartment more than her own nowadays. Rachel sighed as well.

"You know honestly I have no idea what her problem is with you. You've stuck around a lot longer than most the people who have come into her life and you haven't said anything rude, at least to her, since the day she ran into you," Rachel said completely perplexed by her daughters actions. She was honestly starting to get worried, she wondered if she needed to get Nevaeh check out by a psychiatrist, maybe she was suffering from some sort of social anxiety.

"Don't worry babe, we'll figure it out," Santana reassured moving in closer and wrapping hers around the girl loosely from her side and she rested her head on top of Rachel's.

"Babe?" Rachel asked with a curious and what Santana prayed was a hopeful tone.

"Uh yeah. . . Is that okay?" She asked cautiously. Staying stiff in her position.

"I think it's great," Rachel said with a smile and leaned closer in. Santana tightened her arms around her as Rachel cuddled in.

"Rach, can I ask you something?" Santana started nervously. Rachel sensed her uneasiness and only nodded instead of making the cheesy joke she normally would have.

"I've wanted to ask you this since that day at IHOP. Will you go out on a date with me?" She asked. She closed her eyes when she felt Rachel pull away, she stiffened even more and braced herself for the rejection. That was until she felt a tender hand on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes to find a smiling Rachel in front of her.

"I thought you would never ask," Santana felt her heart soar at those words. She instinctively cupped Rachel cheeks gently and went in for a kiss but she was stopped by Rachel. She pulled back hurt and a little confused. She wondered if she misunderstood Rachel's words.

"We have to take this slow Santana. It's been over five years since I've been in a serious relationship and I want to do this right, I need to do this right," Rachel said and Santana could once again hear the pain in her voice.

"We'll take it as slow as you want baby," She agreed tucking some hair behind the smaller girls ear. "We're going to do this right, because we're going to do it together. Okay?" She asked ducking her head a little to meet her eyes.

"Okay," She said with a sigh of relief, cuddling into Santana embrace.

"Wait what about Nevaeh, she hates me," Santana suddenly said pulling back.

"Don't you worry about that little diva princess," A voice said from the door startling them. They looked over to find Kurt watching them with a knowing smirk.

"Damn it Kurt, you scared us. We thought you fell asleep watching the movie like Nevaeh and Adam," Santana said clutching her heart. The male soprano just shrugged her off with a smile.

"She's my daughter Kurt, I need to think about her as well," Rachel said almost defeated. She didn't know what she would do if they couldn't get Nevaeh to like Santana.

"Rachel don't let a five year old determine or control your love life. Because if that little diva in there has it her way, you'll never have one," Rachel and Santana looked at the male diva as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Santana asked ready to defend Nevaeh no matter how much the smaller girl disliked her.

"Nevaeh's jealous of Santana. That's why she keeps acting like this around her, she jealous of that your attention is split between the two of them now. Needless to say Nevaeh wants her mommy all to herself and not going to approve of anyone who threatens that easily," Kurt explained and the two felt like they should slap themselves for not thinking of this.

"I should have noticed," Rachel said with a heart breaking sigh.

"Things like this happen Rach, you can't notice everything by yourself, sometimes you need a fresh perspective to figure out the problem," Kurt said.

"How do I fix this?" Rachel asked desperately.

"You go on your date, you show her Santana isn't going anywhere and you prove to her she's still number one in your life even though another really important person has entered it," Kurt explained and Rachel nodded.

"And Santana just keep trying to show her she's just as important to you as Rachel is," with they heard a whining voice demand that they get back into the living room to finish the movie. Nevaeh was never in the best mood when she first wakes up. Rachel and Santana smiled at each other determined to make this work.

* * *

A week later Rachel was getting ready for her first date with Santana, while Nevaeh sat on the counter top with her lower lip extended, while she handed her mother different items she needed as she got ready.

"Baby stop pouting please. I promise you and I will have the whole weekend for just the two of us," Rachel promised kissing her daughters cheeks, laughing at the lip stick mark she left. She took a quick picture to show Santana later and then cleaned it off.

"But I've never spent a night without you," Nevaeh complained letting her little legs swing from where they dangled.

"Oh sweetie I'll be home later, you will just already be sleeping when I get home. I promise I won't be gone all night," Rachel said helping the little girl off the counter top and walking with her into the living room where Kurt and Adam sat waiting to babysit.

"But how will I fall asleep without you to read me my story?" She asked desperate to find some excuse to make her mother stay.

"That's where we come in kiddo, we're going to have so much fun, and your mommy already gave us permission for a great surprise for you," Adam said scooping the little girl into his lap. He looked over at his fiancé, he couldn't wait to be married and start have children of their own.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yup but it's for the three of us, no mommy's allowed to join at least this time," Kurt said smiling at Nevaeh then back at Adam thinking the same thing his fiance was. Nevaeh was now torn. She really wanted her mother to stay but then again she really wanted to know what the surprise was.

"Okay but come home soon mommy," Nevaeh said after a long pause. The bell rang and Rachel gave her daughter a tight hug and a kiss goodbye before she went and answered the door to find a gorgeous looking Santana behind it.

"Wow. . ." was all she had to say as she took in the figure fitting strapless blue dress. Santana smirk.

"Wow yourself baby, you look beautiful," She complimented back taking in Rachel's cute dusty pink dress that fit her petite form perfectly.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Bye Nevaeh, I love you," She kissed her daughter one time before closing the door behind them. Ready to enjoy her first date with Santana.

"You nervous?" Rachel asked as they sat in the back of the cab on the way to the restaurant that Santana had gotten them reservations to.

"What? No, of course not," Santana answered trying to act cool, despite her shaking hands. Rachel her those hands in her own and smiled at her.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too," Rachel admitted. Santana smiled thankfully at her as the pulled into the restaurant. Rachel tried to pay for half the cab faire but Santana stopped her and paid it herself.

"You don't pay for a thing tonight. It's all on me," Santana said with a gentle smile.

"It's too much Santana and not fair to you," Rachel tried to argue.

"You've spent five year taking care of that adorable amazing little girl. Let me take care of you," Santana encouraged.

"But whose going to take care of you?" Rachel asked sincerely. Santana felt her heart flutter. Most of the girls she's been out with since Brittany never really thought about her. They just took what they wanted and left. To be honest Santana was never looking for anything serious, but it didn't make it hurt any less because she did become attached most of the time. Santana was a closet romantic and a lot of girls have taken advantage of that over the years.

"You take care of me baby. This is my treat to you, I asked you out so I plan and pay. Next time you can pay or we can go Dutch, but tonight is about you," Santana explained putting her hands around the tiny waist.

"Tonight's about us," Rachel corrected, Santana smiled and pulled her in closer. "Thank you no one has ever really put in this much effort for me," Rachel confessed placing her head of Santana shoulder as they rocked in place on the sidewalk.

"Really? Not even Finnocence?" Santana asked with a laugh but she was honestly perplexed.

"No," Rachel said laughing at the old nickname for her ex-boyfriend. "Finn's idea of romance was taking me to Breadstix and ordering me a giant plate of meat even though I've told him a million times that I'm vegan," Santana shook her head at the boys idiocy. Everyone who even came into contact with Rachel for five second knew three major things about her. She was going to be on Broadway, she had two fathers and she was a vegan.

"What about Nevaeh's father?" Santana asked carefully. She had wanted to ask about Nevaeh's father for a long time but could never really get the question out. She immediately regretted bringing it up now as Rachel went completely stone in her arms.

"No he wasn't the romantic type," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"But Kurt told me you two had a pretty serious relationship," Santana ventured again, not being able to help herself. She thought if she knew what went down between them she could help mend the pain that Rachel seemed to be carrying around from it so heavily.

"Please San, can we not talk about him. Tonight is about us, I don't want him ruining it," Rachel pleaded.

"Okay, let's go in," Santana said taking Rachel by the hand and leading her into the restaurant.

The two had an amazing dinner and Rachel was amazed by the amount of vegan options on the menu. She's never been on a date where her partner had been so mindful of her dietary choices. They made small talk. Santana talked about how her position at the law firm was going. She talked about her job with an excitement that Rachel wished she had about her own job. Sure she loved teaching people to sing and share her love for music, but she missed the stage. She knew that's where her heart truly belonged.

After dinner they walked to their next destination which surprised Rachel to the point where she was almost speechless. Almost. . .

"Santana. . . No, why? This is way too much," Rachel protested but was shushed by Santana who placed a single finger on her lips.

"Just because you aren't on Broadway, doesn't mean you should have to give it up completely," Santana said, and Rachel could almost see the wheels turning in the mischievous lawyers eyes.

"This isn't going to make me change my mind about my career path," Rachel said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Reminding Santana of a temper tantrum that Nevaeh threw yesterday because they wouldn't let her have a snack before dinner.

"Wasn't even thinking that babe," Santana said with that same knowing smile as they went inside and the usher helped them find their seats.

"I'm serious San, I can't give all that time up with Nevaeh. She will always come first," Rachel said sternly. Santana looked at her and cocked her head to the side.

"Baby, this is really just a gift to you that I thought you would love and appreciate. I won't push you into anything, but you need to know a lot of stars who made it on this stage have had children," the Latina tried only to make Rachel sigh.

"Name one who made it on this stage who had a child before they had already made it?" She challenged. Santana raised an eyebrow at the challenge.

"One of the actresses in the musical for one and before you make another argument she was a single mother as well," She said shocking the diva into silence for a few long seconds.

"You did have this planned," the diva accused.

"No I didn't. I wasn't even going to bring up that I know one of the actresses in this musical until we got on this conversation, I promise," Rachel saw nothing but sincerity in the former cheerleaders eyes, and for the first time since she conceived Nevaeh had hope for her dream on Broadway coming true.

"How do you know her?" Rachel asked cautiously, as more people began to enter the theatre around them.

"I went to school with her little brother. Actually I've babysat her son a few times while she auditioned, but I want to make it clear she never compromised on her son's needs. He still always came first but with hard work she still made it happen," Santana explained smiling at the sparkle that she hadn't seen in the diva's eye since high school.

"I'm still not sure, but do you think I could meet her sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," Santana smiled taking her dates hand. Soon the lights dimmed and the musical began.

The rest of the date went amazing, they had ended it with a short walk through the park. When they got back to Rachel apartment, they stopped at her door to say goodnight to each other.

"This was one of the best nights of my life," Rachel admitted shyly.

"Mine too," Santana admitted back with a similar shy smile. A long pause passed through the two as Santana's eyes kept moving from Rachel's eyes to her lips.

"Rach, would it be okay if I kissed you?" She asked. She didn't want to push the young mother if she wasn't ready, but she really wanted to kiss her. She seriously didn't even care if it was just a quick peck. She just wanted to feel those soft lips on hers. Rachel hesitated and thought it over before nodding.

Santana leaned in and slowly brought their lips together. Soft lips moved against each other gently. This kiss was sweet and unrushed, no since of urgency in either of them as they just enjoyed the feeling of the others lips. When they pulled apart they were both smiling goofily at one another.

"I really hope that means there will be a second date?" Santana asked hopefully, nervously rocking back and forth on her feet.

"There will most definitely be a second date and hopefully a third and a fourth," Rachel said moving closer with each word until their lips met again in one final kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Rach, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"Wait out here, Kurt and Adam will give you a ride home," Rachel said before letting herself into her apartment. She smiled as the two men were finishing cleaning up the last of the fort they made with Nevaeh.

"How did she like the surprise?" She asked moving in to help.

"She loved it and before you ask she was a perfect angel," Rachel smiled and nodded. Nevaeh tended to be good for babysitters, she saved her devil side for her mommy.

"Santana's waiting outside. Could you boys give her a ride home? I don't want her walking home alone this late or spending more money on another cab," She asked, they both nodded not even having to think about it. They didn't want that either.

They hugged each other goodnight and before she knew it Rachel sat alone in her quiet apartment. She walked into her daughters room to find her sleeping peacefully, clutching her stuffed bear that she's had since she was a new born. The young mother placed the forgotten sheets over her daughter and tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you sweetheart. I would give up the world for you, you'll always be my number one," She whispered before retiring to her own bedroom for the night

000000

Three months passed by and progress in both Santana's relationship with Rachel and Nevaeh seemed to be going great. Though it still wasn't quite there yet with the little diva. She still couldn't seem to fully accept her mother's new girlfriend. Yes, that's right after a month of going on date with no label attached, it was finally Rachel who asked Santana to be her girlfriend. Rachel was also hopeful in her career for Broadway. After talking to Santana's friend she got a lot of insight. She had talked to Nevaeh about her mommy pursuing a life on Broadway and what that might entail. Nevaeh was all too eager to help, she was the sparkle in her mother's eyes and she just knew it would make her mother happy so she was all for it. She went to a few audition with no success, but when the friend brought Rachel an open call audition for an promising original role Rachel was hopeful to make her mark there. So on the day of that audition they decided they would try the ultimate test with Nevaeh and Santana and leave the lawyer alone to babysit for the first time.

The blue eyed diva was not happy about the situation at all. Though she had warmed up to the Latina, she still felt as though she was taking her mother's attention away from her. Santana though, was determined to show Nevaeh that she wanted to be in her life as much as she wanted to be in Rachel's. The day started off to a bumpy start to say the least.

"So 'Vaeh, what would you like for lunch?" She asked with a perky voice that she normally only used with children.

"My name is Nevaeh," the little girl said stubbornly.

"It's just a nickname sweetie. People call me San all the time," Santana pointed out to the pouting child.

"Well I'm not you," She said defiantly. Santana just shook her head and chuckled. This was going to be a fun afternoon.

"So lunch?" Santana asked again. Picking the little girl up and placing her on one of the stools in the kitchen. Finally she got her to tell her what she actually wanted, after having to dodge the whole I want candy and ice cream routine.

"So what would you like to do now?" Santana asked after she finished cleaning up the mess from lunch. Nevaeh put her hand to her chin and seemed to think about it.

"Cops and Robbers," She answered with a mischievous smirk. The older woman rolled her eyes at the child.

"That is on the list your mother left me as a big no without her here," Santana told her truthfully. She honestly didn't want to play the game knowing what would happen, and without Rachel here to monitor it she wouldn't get untied until the diva returned home. The little diva pouted and stomped her foot but other than that said nothing because her mother had already talked to her about what games were allowed without her around.

"How about this. Your mother told me you have quite the talent for dance," She said which caused the little diva to freeze and eye her babysitter suspiciously but nodded anyway.

"Well I have a friend who I've known all my life and now she's a professional dancer. She's taught me quite a bit over the years, how but I clear us spot and I can teach you some of the moves she taught me?" She offered speaking about her ex-girlfriend Brittany Pierce who she had remained close friends with. She noticed Nevaeh's eyes light up.

"Did mommy know your friend?" She asked curiously. Santana nodded.

"Yes she did, but your mommy isn't as much of a dancer as she is a singer and performer," Santana explained, chuckling as Nevaeh nodded enthusiastically.

"So what do you say?" She asked and got the faster response out of the little girl since she had met her as she nodded and started jumping up and place in her excitement.

"Alright sweetheart, just let me clear a space," and with that the first real bond between the two had formed. As they twirled around in the living room, laughing and just having fun. Rachel was right, Nevaeh did have a natural talent for dance and Santana was wondering if Rachel had thought about putting her in some dance classes.

Pretty soon the little diva was beginning to tire out, as she movement became slow and sloppy. Santana moved the furniture back before scooping the little girl up and cradling her in her arms as they sat on the couch.

"Will you sing to me?" Nevaeh asked her voice quiet and filled with sleepiness.

"Of course sweetie, what would you like me to sing?" She asked. She felt honored, Nevaeh never asked anyone to sing except to the people she was most comfortable with.

"The Mulan song," the little diva said quietly talking about the song reflections from her favorite Disney movie Mulan and cuddling closer to Santana. Nevaeh was a big snuggler just like her mother, something Santana definitely would never complain about because she was just as bad if not worse than them in that department.

Santana sang rocking the small child in her arms. Smoothing soft hair out of her face and just watching in amazement as the little girl fell asleep in her arms. When she finished the song Nevaeh was out completely.

"That was amazing," A voice whispered from the archway leading into the living room. Santana looked up to find Rachel watching them with misty eyes.

"Baby, how did the audition go?" Santana asked gesturing her over with her head. Rachel placed her pocket book down, took off her coat, kicked off her heels and quickly made her way over to her little family and snuggled in with a content sigh.

"You can never really tell with these casting agents. I'm proud of what I did and that's all the matters," Rachel said with confidence a total turnaround from when she had first started her auditioning road to Broadway.

"That's right baby," Santana whispered back with a proud smile kissing the side of her girlfriends head.

"How was she?" Rachel asked wondering how her daughter reacted to Santana babysitting her. Normally she didn't really have to worry about Nevaeh's behavior with people she left her with, but her baby girl seemed to want to put Santana through every test in the book.

"Really well actually. Why don't I go put her down and I'll come back and tell you all about it. If that's okay that is," Santana added quickly not sure if she was over stepping by offering to put the little girl to bed instead of Rachel doing it herself. Rachel smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course honey, hurry back I want my Santana cuddles," Rachel said with a pout firmly in place. Santana kissed the pout before she carefully stood up cradling the young diva and trying not to wake her. She tucked her into her bed and in a move based on pure instinct gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Santana?" The lawyer heard her name being called from the bed before she could make it out the door.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked turning back around to find blue eyes staring back at her still heavy with sleep.

"Do you think we could do that more often, just me and you?" She asked shyly, for the first time sounding unsure of herself.

"Of course, it will be our thing," Santana promised and Nevaeh smiled at her.

"Santana, you can call me 'Vaeh if I can call you 'Tana," She compromised softly.

"That sounds wonderful 'Vaeh. Go back to sleep sweetie, I'll see you after your nap," Santana said trying to hide the tears of joy in her eyes.

"Okay 'Tana," and with that, the little girl was out again.

When Santana told Rachel everything that went on during the day and in the bedroom the young mother was amazed, speechless and ecstatic all at the same time. This seemed to finally mean Nevaeh was finally accepting Santana.

* * *

Santana began spending more time with Nevaeh, allowing the two to form a bond that was almost as unbreakable as the bond between Rachel and Nevaeh. Santana and Rachel's relationship also continued to grow. They both were slowly letting the other into their hearts, allowing their love for one another to begin to heal the wounds that other have left there. Rachel got the call for a call back a month later and Santana and Nevaeh couldn't be more proud of the grown diva. The day before the call back audition though, Santana found Rachel crying in her bedroom while Nevaeh was over a friend's house.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Nevaeh hurt?" Santana asked rushing to her side. Rachel had given her a key to get apartment about two weeks ago. A level of trust and commitment that further proved to the lawyer that she and her diva where in love. Both of them were just too terrified to admit it.

"No, no nothing like that," Rachel said trying to dry her tears as Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I promise sweetheart, I'm fine," She said trying to shrug it off but Santana could see right past her walls.

"Rachel stop, you're not fine. You can tell me anything," Santana pleaded. She could almost feel Rachel's pain and she hated seeing her girl this way.

"Is it about your call back tomorrow? Because if it is, you're going to be amazing baby," Santana tried to encourage when Rachel just remained silent. The diva shook her head.

"No, its not that. Well not entirely," Rachel confessed. Santana brought her hand up to the girls cheek and gently wiped the tears.

"Then what is it?" She asked again. Rachel took a deep breath in, it was now or never. If she didn't talk to Santana about it her fears could destroy their relationship.

"I was thinking about Brody," Rachel said quietly.

"Brody? Whose Brody?" She asked.

"Nevaeh's father," that one sentence made Santana freeze. Rachel had avoided this topic ever since the bumped into each other. She was going to remain silent and let Rachel get out whatever she needed to.

"I met him my freshmen year of college, he was an upper classmen. The break up with Finn was still fresh and I felt kind of lost and he made me feel good and special. We began dating and he insisted it being an open relationship, I didn't want to lose how he made me feel so I agreed. After a year I insisted on an exclusive relationship and he surprised me by agreeing. I thought then that he felt the same about me. When I got pregnant he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, he said the baby couldn't be his because I was just a whore and then just left. On top of all that I found out the whole time he's been with me he was selling his body for tuition money, he was even doing it after he graduated. If he needed help I would have found a way to help, I just wanted him to always be honest with me. He broke me when he left, he was only ever using me for his own personal pleasure. I thought I loved him and he took advantage of that. There must be something wrong with me and he must of thought whatever was wrong with me would rub off on Nevaeh and that's why he left, but she's the most perfect child I have ever seen," Rachel said finally speaking her story out loud for the first time since its happened.

Santana sat there speechless, she wanted to kill this Brody guy. Not only had he left a young woman alone and scared to raise a child alone but he also made this beautiful woman doubt herself.

"I'm scared you're going to see it to and leave. What if I can't get this part and you see how pathetic I am. After all my selfish talk in high school, I can't even make my own dream come true," Rachel rambled trying to pull away from the strong former cheerleader, but Santana held tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You are anything but pathetic Rachel Berry. You will make your dream come true, if not with this show then another. The only one who is pathetic here is that dead beat dad Brody. You are so strong baby, you took care and raised that little girl with almost no help and she turned out amazing just like her mother. That little girl is perfect because she is exactly like her mother," Santana said passionately holding her girlfriends trembling body even closer.

"I don't know how to stop feeling like this," Rachel confessed as snuggled into the crook of her girlfriend neck. Inhaling the wonderful sent of Santana strawberry scented shampoo.

"For now that's okay, eventually everything will fall into place and you won't feel like this anymore," Santana promised moving her hand up and down her girlfriends back in a calming effort.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I love you," She blurted out and time seemed to freeze between the two.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked in a whispered as she pulled away to look into coffee brown eyes.

"I said I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, with my whole heart and soul," She answered without hesitation. Suddenly Rachel tackled her making her fall backwards on the bed and Rachel brought her in for a hungry kiss.

"I love you too," Rachel said back breathlessly when she pulled away. Staring down at the woman she knew was the love of her life. Santana smiled her heart jumping out of her chest in joy. She gently moved a piece of stray hair that was tickling her nose behind the diva's ear.

"I've had the same fears Rach. Over the years it seems like every girl I got even the slightest bit attached to has run away from me. But I know you won't because I can see how much you love me just by the way you look at me. It takes my breath away and has been helping me mend the broken pieces of my heart every day. Now let me try to help to mend yours," Santana said smiling up at the love of her life.

"You already are helping Santana. You've been helping since the moment we bumped into each other and you didn't run away when you saw that I had a child, instead you ran towards me," Rachel said smiling back.

"I will always run towards you," She replied with more honesty then Rachel had ever heard anyone speak with.

They began kissing again, desperate yet gentle at the same time. Rachel began kissing a path down Santana neck, which caused both girls to start breathing a little quicker. When Rachel found her pulse point and gently began to suck, a soft moan escaped Santana's lips. When Rachel pulled back Santana regained sense enough to stop her.

"Rach wait, I don't want to rush into anything you're not ready for," Santana said placing a hand on the singers shoulder when she tried to return to her previous actions.

"You're not rushing me. It's been a really long time, over five years but I've never been more sure in my life. I love you and for the first time I am absolutely positive that, that person I'm with loves me back. I want to be with you completely," Rachel told her. Santana searched her eyes for any signs of uncertainty, but all she found was love, trust and lust in them.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, wanted to reprimand herself for not even thinking that Santana might not be ready for these kinds of feelings. The kind that came with making love as opposed to just having sex.

"Trust me baby, I'm more than ready," Santana assured, as she tried to ignore the ache between her legs for now. This was about being with each other not just physical pleasure.

"Then stop worrying and please make love to me," Rachel said huskily close Santana's ear, making the confident lawyer shudder.

Rachel went back to what she was doing before Santana had interrupted her; kissing a path from her ear down to her collar bone. Alternating between sucking and licking the tender flesh beneath her lips. Her hands began to roam the toned body under her. Caressing her side before slowly slipping a hand under her lovers shirt, making Santana gasp at the sudden skin to skin contact.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Santana teased, her own hand roaming up and down her girlfriend's back, occasionally daring to caress the soft curve of her girlfriends backside. She smiled when her heard her girlfriend moan in pleasure as her gently squeezed the flesh covered by clothing.

"I can't help myself, you're just so beautiful. I need to see all of you," Rachel practically moaned out. Santana felt her breath hitch when she felt Rachel's hand on her bra cover breast. Teasingly squeezing the mound. It wasn't long before shirts were off and on the floor followed quickly by bras.

Rachel tried to discreetly hide herself from her girlfriend view. Though she had a very toned body that she worked hard to gain back after giving birth the Nevaeh. She didn't think her sexy as hell girlfriend would find stretch marks very attractive.

"Don't, don't hide yourself," Santana stopped her moving her so that she could see her whole mid and upper body in all its glory.

"You are beautiful and sexy, just the way you are. This body of yours is perfect," Santana said and it amazed Rachel still how she could tell the lawyer was telling the truth just by looking into her eyes.

"I love you," Rachel whispered again before lowering her mouth to the exposed flesh under her. She left a trail of open mouth kisses, from her collar bone down the valley between her girlfriend's breast. She slowly kissed the hardened nipple while her hand pinched the other nipple gently between her fingers.

Santana was in heaven, she softly moaned Rachel name as the girl began licking the nipple before softly biting down on it. Causing Santana to squeak in pleasure and pain and arch her back into her girlfriends mouth as she began to suck.

"Oh god baby, that feels so good," She voiced her pleasure threading her fingers through brown locks to hold her there. After a while Rachel let the nipple go with a loud pop and then began give the other nipple the same treatment.

Soon Rachel found herself trailing lower, nipping at her girlfriend's perfectly toned abs until she reached the waist band of her pants. She looked up to ask her girlfriends permission. Dark eyes blown out in arousal looked up at her and nodded and soon enough the jean and panties had joined the other items of clothing on the floor. Rachel spent a few minutes caressing and kissing the Latina's legs and outer thighs. Before gently nudging the strong legs open. Rachel felt her breath hitch at the sight before her. Never before had she had sex with another woman and right now she was questioning why she never did this before, because this was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

"Like something you see?" Santana asked playfully, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Rachel responded with a growl before diving in and began kissing the woman's inner thighs. Every time she got close to the place Santana needed her most she would retreat back. She could smell Santana frustration.

"Please baby don't tease, I need you," Santana begged rolling her hips as an enticement.

Rachel chuckled against her skin, but started to make her journey towards Santana center. She hovered over the glistening sex, taking in the scent that was purely Santana. When she heard Santana groan in frustration, she gave in and lowered herself and ran up tongue up the folds slowly. She moaned at the taste and at the sound of Santana groaning in pleasure. She carefully parted the folds and began to make tight circles around her clit with her tongue; without actually touching it. After deciding she had teased the girl enough, she wrapped her lips around the throbbing nub and gently began to suck. Two fingers found their way to Santana's entrance, she paused for a moment to look up at her girlfriend for permission. Santana opened her eyes and looked down at the beautiful girl between her legs, she smiled and nodded. That's all Rachel needed as she slowly entered the girl below her with two fingers.

Santana gasped at the feeling as Rachel moaned at the warmth and tightness she felt around her fingers. Her mouth continued its work at her clit as she pumped her fingers gradually picking up the pace until Santana was panting and moaning her name.

"Oh god Rachel. So good baby don't stop," She egged on feeling her orgasm build up. Rachel picked up the pace, causing Santana to scream in pleasure and push her hips up to meet her girlfriend thrust.

"Uh, uh, uh. . . Baby I'm gonna. . . Oh god. . . I'm gonna cum," Her fingers gripped tightly onto brown locks, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Suddenly Rachel hit the special spot inside her.

"Oh fuck, Rachel," She screamed as she stiffened and shook under her girlfriend as pure pleasure ran through her entire body.

Rachel slowed her pace and began kissing up her girlfriend's sweat covered body, slowly bringing her down from her high. When Santana finally calmed, Rachel gently removed her fingers and kissed the side of her head sweetly.

"You're amazing babe," Santana complimented as she caught her breath.

"I'm just happy I could make you feel good," Rachel admitted with a blush. Santana smiled up at her girlfriend, leaned up and pulled her into another heated kiss. Santana moaned as she tasted herself on Rachel's lips. The singer lost herself in the feelings of soft lips against hers, she didn't even see it coming when Santana had flipped them so that she was now on top. Rachel squeaked at the sudden change, the Latina smirked down at her diva her eyes shining with lust.

"Why do you still have these on?" Santana asked, her voice husky as she teased the button as Rachel's jeans.

"I don't know maybe you should do something about it," Rachel challenged back playfully with a smirk. That smirk was soon wiped away as Santana growled and began the task of removing her girlfriend's tight jeans. After some maneuvering they, plus Rachel panties, joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Santana growled again at the sight of Rachel completely naked. Knowing that this beautiful woman was trusting her to take care of her at her most vulnerable. She wasn't going to let her down, they both have had too much of that. She kissed down her neck towards the diva's tiny breast. She carefully grasped one in her hand, loving the way it fit completely in her hand. She gently started to squeeze it as her other began working the other breast's nipple. Rachel breathing was picking up her eyes were closed as she felt herself already having to fight not to cum too quickly. He nipples have always been extremely sensitive added to the fact that she had been starved for sexual attention for over five years making her extra sensitive.

"Santana, please just take me," Rachel begged. Santana smirked around the hardened nipple.

"Patience love," Santana said against the tanned skin. She realized how sensitive her girlfriends breast were and started to kiss down her body, keeping that piece of information stored away for later. She paid attention the woman's navel while her fingers traveled between her girlfriends legs, nudging them open.

"That feel good baby?" She husked against her skin as she rubbed tight circles around the pulsing clit. She was rewarded with a loud moan in return. She slowly brought her fingers lower until two fingers were teasing her girlfriends entrance. She kissed up Rachel body until she was once again face to face.

"Are you ready?" She had to ask, she knew it's been a really long time for her girlfriend. She needed to make sure she was completely sure. Rachel nodded her consent.

"Just be gentle please, it's been. . ." She was cut off by plump lips on hers. When the Latina pulled away she rested their foreheads together.

"I know babe. Don't worry I'll be super gentle," She answered keeping their eyes locked she slowly pushed two fingers into her girlfriends entrance. Rachel stiffened at the intrusion, it didn't really hurt just felt a bit uncomfortable. Santana groaned at how tight Rachel was, she had to restrain herself from just taking her, but Rachel's comfort came first. After a few moments Rachel nodded and Santana slowly began to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriends tight heat. Rachel started moaning almost immediately after Santana started.

"Oh fuck, yes baby," She groaned moving her hips in time with Santana's hand who was currently going entirely to slow her for.

"Faster baby," She begged. Santana gradually picked up the pace, growling at the sound of hearing the curse word leave her girlfriend's mouth. Rachel breathing to pick up even more. She kissed down the diva's jaw and down her neck nipping at the protruding collar bone. When she reach her breast she once again began to gently suck and nip at the extremely sensitive bud.

"Oh, oh fuck. Baby please. . . Oh god fuck me, yes Santana," She screamed out as she shook underneath the woman she loved so much.

"I love you," Santana murmured around the nipple and with one final thrust Rachel came undone; a scream of pleasure lost on her lips as she was rendered speechless. Santana slowly brought her back down and gently pulled out when Rachel finally unstiffened.

They kissed slowly and passionately, just enjoying the feeling of being with the other. They pulled apart and smiled as they cuddled together and sighed contently.

"That was spectacular my love," Rachel praised, she placed her head on the taller girls shoulder and wrapped her leg around her hip. Santana smiled smugly.

"I glad I could make you feel good baby," Santana said honestly loving that she could make the love of her life feel this way. That sat there in a comfortable silence fell between them before Santana spoke up again.

"You are going to be amazing at your call back tomorrow Rach. I have so much faith in you and I will be so proud to be sitting in the front row on your opening night," She encouraged kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks San, you always know how to make everything better," Rachel said, smiling up at her. Santana simply smiled back.

"Come on babe, we better get up. As much as I love cuddling with you all naked, I don't think Nevaeh would appreciate seeing us like this," Rachel groaned but got up anyway and started to search for her clothing. The diva squeaked indignantly when she felt a firm smack to her ass, she glared back at her girlfriend who was sitting their trying to look innocent.

* * *

It had been a little over a year since Rachel and Santana had bumped into each other. Santana currently sat in the front row of a beautiful theatre waiting for the currents to open and her girlfriend to make her off Broadway premiere. Rachel had been cast in that original role she had audition for all those months ago, something that she had dreamed of since she could form the words to sing. Beside Santana sat a just as proud Nevaeh who had grown so much in the past year. The blue eyed diva now was as attached to Santana as she was her mother.

Santana could help but smile when they told her she was moving in with them about three months ago. They had been nervous to the little girls reaction but the now six year old smiled from ear to ear and launched herself at the lawyer, wrapping her tiny legs around her hips and informing them that they could now be a real family.

When all this began Santana never believed the young Jewish girl would be able to accept her. She had never been more thankful to be wrong. As the musical played out before them and Rachel shinned like the star she was born to be Santana felt Nevaeh lay her head against her shoulder. Her eyes desperately trying to stay open, but Santana knew it was a losing battle. It was way past the little girls bed time but she wanted to be here for her mother in this special moment that would only ever happen once. Needless to say she didn't make it to the end of the play and when the final current call had ended she picked the little girl up in her arms careful not to wake her and made her way back to see and congratulate the love of her life.

"Hey baby, you were breath-taking up there," She whisper as she entered her girlfriend dressing room. Rachel turned and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and her sleeping child.

"Thank you sweetheart, it felt amazing to be up there," She answered playing with the rose that Santana had given her before the show.

"How long did she last?" She asked smoothing some of her daughter brown locks from her face. She was amazed at what that girl could sleep through sometimes.

"She lasted through the first act I believe. I also don't think she understood anything that was going on anyway," Santana said with a laugh. While the show was children friendly it wasn't exactly something a six year old would be interested in, it was typically recommended to the ages eight and up, but Nevaeh really wanted to see her mother on stage so they let her come knowing no harm would come from it.

"I don't even think she'll realize tomorrow that she didn't stay up for the whole show," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Come here mi estrella," Santana whispered closing the distance between them until their lips met in a brief but sweet kiss.

"Let's get this little one home," and with that the little family made their back to their New York apartment.

* * *

A year after Rachel's off Broadway premier, the show had made it onto Broadway and with it so had Rachel. Santana was doing great in her job as an ADA. Nevaeh was a prospering seven year old, who loves to perform as much as her mother and continued to learn to dance under the guidance of her mother's girlfriend. Santana felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She loved Rachel with all her heart, and she loved Nevaeh like she was her own daughter and with what happened today Santana knew what she needed to do.

"Vaeh did you clean your room?" Santana asked the young diva who sat on the couch watching TV.

"Yes," She got the groaned out response and the roll of the eyes. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Are you sure, if I go check I'm not going to find it all pushed under your bed right?" She asked, and she had good cause to. She had let the kid trick her with that move more than once until Rachel clued her into one of many of the little diva's scheme's.

"No mami," She said with a huff. Santana froze, unsure if she had heard correctly. If the girl had said mom she might have been able to put it off as a sarcastic remark, as if she was trying to say 'what are you my mom now.' But no she had said mami, something the girl had only ever heard Santana use in reference to her own mother. It sounded as if Nevaeh was actually calling her, her mother. Well her other mother.

"What did you just say?" She asked her voice a little above a whisper.

"I said no, I promise everything is put away properly" She answered with obvious annoyance as she finally tore her eyes away from the screen.

"Not that, you. . . You called me mami," She said she voice still a surprised whisper. Nevaeh cocked her head to the side and seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Well that's who you are," She answered simply before returning back to her show. Santana felt herself tearing up as she quickly made her way to her and Rachel's bedroom, where the older diva was getting ready for her show that night. She looked up and the minute she saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes she was by her side.

"Baby, what wrong? Are you hurt? Did you get bad news? Are your parents okay?" Rachel asked in a rush. Leading the trembling woman towards the bed, she sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the normally strong Latina.

"It's nothing like that, these are happy tears," Santana confessed while trying to dry her eyes and gave Rachel an encouraging smile.

"Happy tears for what sweetheart?" She asked confused. Not sure what could have happen in the past ten minutes she had been in their bedroom to cause the woman to break down in tears of joy as so it seemed.

"Nevaeh called me mami," Santana let out in a joyous breath, while Rachel felt her own breath still.

"Are you okay with this?" Santana asked suddenly concerned that this might hurt Rachel. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking that this might have a negative effect on her girlfriend. After all for seven years Rachel had the pleasure of being Nevaeh's only official mommy.

"Oh no honey, of course I'm okay with this. I'm just as happy as you are, just a little shocked. I've wanted you to be Nevaeh's other parent since the day we said I love you to each other," Rachel confessed tears starting to prickle in her eyes as well. They hugged each other tightly letting themselves bask this feeling that their family seemed to be falling into place.

"I think we better asked Nevaeh officially though, just in case," Rachel reasoned after they collected themselves. Santana nodded as they made their way back to the living room where Nevaeh was obliviously still watching her show.

"Nevaeh honey can we talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked her daughter. She smiled when she huffed in annoyance but turned away from the TV and looked at the two woman expectedly.

"Baby girl, Santana just told me that you called her mami?" Rachel asked carefully but still to the point. Her daughter was very much like her mother, she liked when people beat around the bush. The little girl nods carefully, scared that she may have done something wrong.

"Do you really mean that? Do you really want Santana to be your other mom?" She asked, Nevaeh studied bother her mom and Santana carefully before answering.

"Well duh, you play and cuddle with me like mommy does, you also tell me what to do like mommy does. You love me and I know I love you and you love my mommy so why shouldn't you be my other mom?" She asked with the wisdom only a small child could come up with. "Is that okay with you mommy?" She asked carefully.

"Oh sweetie of course it is, I've wanted this for you from the beginning," Rachel pure joy being heard in her voice.

"Then 'Tana will you please be my mami?" Nevaeh as with a toothless grin, her front teeth missing from when they fell out a few days ago. Santana who had been silent this entire time engulfed the baby diva in the biggest hug she had ever gotten in her entire young life.

"Of course I will sweetheart, and I will love and protect you every day for as long as I live. I will never leave you," Santana promised holding the girl closer. Nevaeh began wiggling in the lawyers hold, she loved cuddling as much as both her moms but right now she wanted to watch her show.

"Mami can I watch my show now?" She asked after giving up on getting away herself.

"Of course baby girl," She whispered letting her go. As Nevaeh went back to watching TV, the two older woman embraced and let themselves enjoy this wonderful moment in their lives.

That was a month ago and now Santana and Rachel were on a date that the Latina had set up with one specific goal in mind. It was nearing the end of the date, Santana had managed to convince the manager of the theatre where Rachel made her off Broadway debut allow them to use the stage for a quiet picnic. They were currently slow dancing to soft playing music

"Rachel baby, you know how much I love," Santana started getting Rachel attention as they swayed in each other arms.

"Of course I do baby, I love you too," Rachel said back with a smile.

"Ever since you fell back into my life, everything seemed complete. I wasn't living until I let you into my heart. I was going from girl to girl getting my heart broken or not letting them past my walls because I was scared. You broke down those walls in matter of weeks. You have allowed me the honor of being a mother to the most beautiful little girl in the world. My life would shatter around me without you and Nevaeh in it," Santana gave her speech watching as Rachel's eyes misted with love.

"So Rachel Berry will you please keep my world from shattering and do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" She asked getting down on one knee in front of her girlfriend and presenting her with a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh my god. . . Yes a million times yes," Rachel answered excitedly as the woman she loved slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled her up and then into a passionate kiss, feeling like she had finally landed the person of her dreams.

* * *

Nevaeh was super excited at the news and could wait to help Kurt with the wedding plans. Within another year the woman were married and Rachel was now Rachel Lopez, though her stage name remained Rachel Berry as to not confuse her fans. Santana adopted Nevaeh make her Nevaeh Micah Lopez and the little girl couldn't be happier about that.

Six months after they were married they decided they wanted to have another child. So about year after that, little Gabriel Joseph Lopez was born. They felt like their family was complete with the birth of that little boy. Though they were still open to the idea of more children down the line for now they were just enjoying life after finally finding each other, all because the little diva couldn't wait to get to her first day of kindergarten.


End file.
